Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles and methods for controlling vehicles, and more particularly to a vehicle including a cooling system for an internal combustion engine and an air conditioning apparatus, and a method for controlling the vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Vehicles are known that are configured to perform heat exchange between the coolant of the engine and the refrigerant of the air conditioning apparatus. The air conditioning apparatus for vehicles disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-218463, for example, radiates heat of the refrigerant of the air conditioning apparatus produced during a heating operation into the coolant of the engine to heat the coolant. In this way, by heating the engine coolant through effective use of the heat of the refrigerant, the engine can be quickly warmed up.